


You Again?

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends Reunited, Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, college sweethearts, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Going away to university isn’t always easy. That’s why a familiar face is always welcome to calm one’s nerves.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Kudos: 29





	You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Human AU. Childhood friends unintentionally reuniting.

Anthony walked into his newly assigned dorm-room and dropped his bags onto the empty bed. He noticed the bathroom door was closed, with the light on inside and assumed his new roommate was in there. Curiosity got the better of him and he glanced over at the stranger's bags. They all had a little tag somewhere which read "If lost, please contact A. Z. Fell", followed by an email address and a phone number. Anthony stared at that name for a while, knowing he recognized it from somewhere. He decided to shut the door and go back to his side of the room. The slam from the door caused the stranger in the bathroom to speak up.

"Who's there?" He called.

Anthony didn't say his name on purpose, leaving that for when he saw the young man's face. "Your new roommate." He said simply.

The other man opened the door, short blond hair and bright blue eyes were the first things Anthony focused on. He noticed his height, just a few inches less than Anthony, and then his sense of style: khakis, brown shoes, long-sleeved baby-blue shirt and a tartan sweater vest. Round, white-rimmed glasses rested on the tip of his nose before he pushed them back up. Quite the contrast from what Anthony was wearing, which were ripped black skinny jeans, steel-toed black boots and a red shirt with Queen's logo. He still had his black sunglasses on and his long red hair was tied into a ponytail, save for two strands which he left on the side of his face to act as bangs.

The shorter smiled for half a second, walking out to greet him properly. "Oh, hello. I was just organizing some of my toiletries, I didn't expect you until much later. At least, that's what the person from admissions told me." Rambled the blond.

Anthony nodded, staring at him but getting away with it thanks to his shades. Yes, the young lad in front of him seemed **very** familiar but he wasn't quite sure why.

He then realized he hadn't said anything else and figured he should keep the conversation going. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna be late too. Flight was delayed. It actually **wasn't** , there was just an error in the departure board so, I made it here like originally scheduled. Just forgot to notify the bloke from admissions when I got the right info... So, where are you from?" He asked, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Well, as deep as they could go in skinny jeans.

"London. You?"

"Tadfield."

The blue-eyed young man smiled warmly at the mention of that village. "Really? You know, I used to live there when I was much younger. It's been ages since I've thought about that place. Does it still snow a lot during the winter these days? Everything used to get completely quilted in white, it was rather lovely. Although, I remember it used to get dreadfully cold some years. Oh! One time, I even saw a poor little grey duckling who got out of the water and had an icicle-"

"-Hanging from its tail as it waddled towards the bridge..." Anthony finished the thought for him, jaw going a bit slack.

When he didn't respond to this, Anthony took off his sunglasses, revealing his hazel eyes. "Az?" He finally asked.

The other's eyes suddenly went from squinting, to almost bulging out of his skull. He tilted his head slightly while he looked at the taller's features. He knew there was only one person who called him that. "Anthony? Anthony Jay Crowley?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed before a grin took over his face.

Anthony Jay Crowley and Adriel Zachary Fell "met" when they were just 3 years old. At least, that's when they started remembering each other. Their mothers had been doing little play-dates for them since they were babies, and it was always convenient since they were neighbors. Adriel always referred to Anthony by his first name, while Anthony called Adriel "Az" because of the initials "A. Z." and (mostly) because he thought it sounded cool.

They were close, never going a day without playing together, in one of their backyards, or heading to the playground, or making pillow forts in either of their living rooms. They'd spend hours pretending, stumbling and laughing. It was the best of times for them. As they got older, the games would change but they remained just as close.

This lasted throughout all their years of elementary school. Then before starting middle school, when Mrs. Fell got a very good job offer out of town, the whole family had to move because of it. The move was hard on both of them, but they stayed in contact early on, writing and calling each other on the phone. As time passed, however, they drifted apart. They made new friends, got into some hobbies, had to study more than before, etc. Eventually, they sort of forgot about each other.

Until now, 8 years later and several thousand miles away. Here they were, standing in front of each other once more, having just been smacked by nostalgia.

"I never thought I'd see you again! Talk about nice little coincidences." Said the redhead, still a bit in shock.

Adriel's smile matched Anthony's and instead of going for the friendly handshake he was originally going to use for an introduction, he simply hugged him.

Anthony usually wasn't one for physical contact, but Adriel's hugs were always nice. Therapeutic, even. That's why he hugged him back with no issue, still chuckling and not believing he was living with an old friend instead of a complete stranger.

The hug lasted longer than intended because they both needed it. Adriel was still trying to get used to the idea of being so far from his family and Anthony was nervous about starting the semester and failing miserably. Considering they both kept these feelings to themselves, no one had offered to comfort them. The hug allowed them to calm down, if only for a bit, because there was some familiarity here. Even if they no longer had anything in common after all these years, a familiar face was enough for them to know they weren't truly alone with their thoughts in this new place. 

When they finally let go of each other, they both looked flushed and embarrassed. They used unpacking as a distraction for a bit, but soon enough, they're having a normal conversation to catch up on what they'd missed out on from each other the past few years. Just as expected, they were very different now.

Back when they were children, Adriel was the shy one, needing Anthony to lead him places or introduce him to others. Now, though, he loved being around others, he found talking very easy to do, even with strangers. He'd tend to start rambling if he wasn't paying attention. Meanwhile, Anthony went from always being the loud center of attention, to the quiet one of the class. He wasn't a fan of big groups, not because he was antisocial, he was just selective. Adriel understood that perfectly. 

They talked for hours and hours, only stopping when they went to get a bite to eat, when they had to shower and when they went to bed.

Three days after settling in, the semester officially started. Obviously, they would not be studying in the same field, with Adriel going for a bachelor's degree in art history, while Anthony would be getting his degree in marine biology. Adriel had chuckled to himself after hearing that information. He should've known that's what he chose to study, recalling the redhead's obsession with whales and dolphins when they were children. It is because of the different departments they frequent that they never actually see each other until they come back to their room.

This lead to many midnight chats and a bit of oversharing, ranging from casual things, to things like their insecurities, which then resulted in the two of them developing feelings for one another. Adriel noticed it first but didn't want to say anything, out of fear of ruining the friendship. Anthony, however, just assumed he had no chance with Adriel. It was only during a night of drinking together, six months into the school year, that they realized the feeling was mutual.

They were sitting on Anthony's bed, the blond had just finished telling a story about a professor being an absolute prick, but Adriel always gave him the benefit of the doubt, thinking up of an excuse for whenever he was in a foul mood.

Anthony had laughed into his beer, shaking his head. "You're too good for this world, angel. Truly, you are." He was looking at the chubbier man as if he was the most gorgeous thing in the world.

Adriel stiffened at the endearment and stared at him. "I, um, I believe you've had quite enough to drink tonight. You're leering. You're leering **at** **me** , that certainly shows how sloshed you are."

The redhead snapped out of his daze. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright, dear boy. I know you don't mean anything by it... I should probably turn in for the night. Early day tomorrow and all that." He said as he moved to get off the mattress but was stopped by a hand on the crook of his elbow before he could go any further.

Adriel turned to find Anthony's face just centimeters away from his own. In a heartbeat, the taller roommate surged forward and pressed his lips against Adriel's. The kiss lasted about three seconds before the skinnier student pulled away. "It's not 'cause I'm drunk, y'know..." Anthony whispered, his fingers lingering there for a moment before finally letting go of Adriel's arm.

The blue-eyed man looked as though he was about to lean towards him again, but stopped himself. "I... Is this something you'd like to talk about? Once we're sober, I mean."

Anthony slowly nodded, silently. Adriel mimicked the gesture and made his way over to his side of the room. He made sure to set his alarm and went to bed shortly afterward. They slept but they didn't truly rest, their minds swimming with the memory of that brief kiss.

~~~~~

Adriel's phone went off at 5:30 a.m. and he shut it off immediately, as he always did. He scrambled to get his clothes in the dark and shuffled into the bathroom. After a fairly long shower, the blond emerged from the washroom fully-clothed, ready to leave the dorm but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Anthony sitting at the edge of his bed. He had even switched on his lamp. Incredibly out of character for the golden-eyed lad, since his alarm wasn't supposed to go off until two hours later, and he **never** wasted a moment of sleep.

"I meant it, y'know. It wasn't the booze. Well, in a way, it **was**. If I wasn't drunk, I don't think I would've had the bollocks to make a move... I **really** , really like you, Az..." He said, looking down at his lap, not daring to make eye contact.

"Anthony, I-"

The redhead wanted to make his point before losing his nerve. "Look, I know I'm not your type but I-" A scoff from the blond made him shut his mouth and look up.

"Wha- 'not my type'? Have you **seen** yourself?!" Asked Adriel as if insulted.

Anthony was caught off-guard by the comment, evident by his shocked expression and the blood rushing to his ears and cheeks.

"You're easily one of the most attractive people I know. Not to mention you're funny, clever and sweet! Why on Earth would you think you're not my type? If anything, I'm more surprised you'd even consider dating the Pillsberry doughboy..." Explained Adriel as he fidgeted with his hands, trying to fight off his own blush.

Anthony shrugged, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "You know I like soft things..."

That made Adriel laugh. A proper laugh which seemed to melt away the tension between them. He smiled back before glancing at the clock. His class started at 6:30 and it was already 6:10, he'd have to leave now if he wanted to get to the other side of campus without sweating up a storm. He scrambled to gather his things and looked at Anthony again.

"We'll continue talking about this tonight, yes?"

Anthony nodded silently, not slowly this time, but clearly eager because that smile almost seemed to light up the rest of the room. And so, Adriel left to take his class and Anthony hid under the covers once more to go back to sleep. Neither one of them truly succeeded on focusing on their respective tasks, considering how giddy they were after their talk that morning.

~~~~~

And the feeling, along with some nervousness, persisted all day until they got back to their dorm. Adriel had even made sure to get some take-out, to ensure they didn't leave the room without finishing their conversation.

"So, tell me: how exactly did you think **I** was out of **your** league?" They were sitting on the floor against Adriel's bed, each with a box of his own, fishing out noodles with chopsticks.

"Az, you're the definition of a social-butterfly. I can only tolerate being in large groups for so long, you **love** them! Figured we were too different to make it work. That you'd dump me for someone just as extroverted as you once you got tired of me not wanting to be around your whole faculty." Admitted the ginger.

Adriel shot him a look. "Surely, you don't believe I'd be capable of doing that..."

Anthony shrugged a bit. "Well, not now, not **really**... I guess it's more because you're a really determined person."

"And by that you mean?"

"You change gears when you find something's holding you back from what you're striving for. So, if you felt that having me as a boyfriend would hold you back, you'd get rid of me. You've done it with a few others. Not romantically, obviously, just socially but still..." Explained Anthony as he picked at his food.

Adriel looked hurt but instead of voicing it, he asked a simple question. "Can you name some of those who I've cut out?"

"Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, that short round one- what was his name?"

"Sandy." Replied Adriel with an eye roll. Lord, he couldn't stand that man.

Anthony kept stabbing at his noodles with the chopsticks. "Yeah, him!... There's been a few. You can see why I'd worry, right?"

"My dear, there's a big difference between you and all of them."

"Which is...?" He finally looked up at him.

Adriel smiled and nudged just a bit closer so their ankles touched. He then proceeded to place his right leg on top of Anthony's left shin. Just like they'd do when they were little and bored, trying to tie each other up with their limbs. Obviously it wouldn't end the same this time because there was food and a serious topic being discussed, but Anthony understood the gesture and visibly relaxed.

"I like you **much** **more** than I ever liked them. They were more acquaintances than anything. **Our** connection goes deeper than that. I've always felt comfortable with you and you accept me the way I am. Sure, you may say your jokes about my fashion sense, or my taste in music, but you're just teasing. You never **intend** to change or hurt me, they **did**. So, to Hell with them. I'd rather have no one to help me in that class, than be in their bad company. Meanwhile, Anthony, I don't think you **could** be bad company... You're too lovely for that."

At that very moment, Anthony's face was almost as red as his hair. He groaned and tried hiding his blush by looking away. Emphasis on 'tried' because at most, he just moved his eyes, not his whole head. Of course, Adriel didn't worry, because he could clearly see the smile Anthony wore. Once he recovered, he glanced back at the blond.

"Now you've **got** to let me date you, if only to get back at you for all the blushing you've made me go through tonight." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I was going to let you anyway, but now you've made it even more interesting. I look forward to seeing what you come up with to rosy up my cheeks."

"God angel, who the fuck speaks like that?"

Adriel scoffed. "Oh, **please**! You remember what my parents were like. I distinctly recall you giggling at some of the more antiquated phrases they'd use."

"True. You all sounded like you had time traveled from a few centuries back." Added Anthony with a nostalgic grin.

They ate in silence for a bit longer but picked up their conversation once they finished. Adriel started it, just like before.

"Why 'angel'? Not that I don't like it."

It was Anthony's turn to scoff now. "You kidding? It's 'cause of your intentions. You always mean well. Nice to a fault, you are..." He started, but then snorted a bit when he laughed. "Plus, if I were to slap a pair of wings on you, gave you a bow and arrow, you'd be the spitting image of Cupid!"

They laughed loudly at this before agreeing to arrange a proper date to give the relationship a shot. That was how they ended up having their first date the following Tuesday behind the literature building, while Azirpahale was free and before Anthony had his first class of the day. Anthony had set up a picnic for them under a large and shady oak tree. It was very lovely, and this quickly turned into their usual lunch spot when they were alone until they graduated.


End file.
